Fate Alternate Interior Angle
by AnonymousV-10
Summary: A servant, three command seals, other six enemies, and of course the jury. It's time to begin the 3rd Alternate Grail War in London. May death be upon you enemies. All OCs.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Meaning of Dumb and Damnation

"What the hell!?

A man with an armor, as dark as the night sky wielding a long spear one hand and nothing at the other. From top to bottom the knight looks liked the astonishing nemesis of the heavenly knights somewhere, probably. His face unlike any other, calm and full of precision honed with years of experiences.

"Tell me young one," He said with absolute brilliance, "Are you my Master?"

"What?!" I said.

Maybe I'm dreaming, I mean I was just trying to summon… Oh. Now that was stupid, I can't believe I forgot what was I doing in the first place. It seemed that I summoned myself a servant of the lancer class considering the black knight wield himself a spear.

"Tell me, once again, young one," He said again, "Are you my Master?"

"Hell yeah!"

My name is Bianca Criniara D'Salvatore, Bianca for short. I'm a girl, obviously, and a young one to that. Right now I wore a black tux with silver lining. If you're asking what I looked like, well I wouldn't care 'cause I prefer doing something else like fishing… or maybe sleeping. Sleeping is nice, especially when you're covered in soft blanket and resting your head in a silk pillow and basked in a cool and fresh air of the air-conditioner.

"I am sure that you does not need any further explanation of the current situation, yes?"

I don't really need any more explanation. I mean, after all, I came with preparation ahead. So at least I'm not some random guy showed up in nowhere and join in the war. I mean I do know about the three absolute commands, the command seal which looked like a tattoo on the back of my hand. Then there's the seven classed servants, Saber, Archer, Lancer, Caster, Rider, Assassin and Berserker. And then there's the ominous fact that if I _do _win this Alternate Grail War, I could let myself granted a wish.

"Definitely"

"Any more question you would like to ask, Master?"

"Who are you and what's your Noble Phantasm?"

I curiously asked like any Master does before battle to ensure victory at hand. With knowledge at hand, it can be used as any kind of weapon made to kill. Of course, every Master needed every cooperation with their servant to actually improve their relationship for further insurance of victory.

"I'm afraid that I cannot tell you the information you truly need because it will be crucially delicate information that will led me to eternal damnation."

"What are you saying?" I replied to his nonsense.

"I am afraid that I cannot tell you."

"Why?" I asked again.

"Because it will be the end of _you_ if it were to be discovered by the enemies."

"Oh."

I observed the black knight from the top of his hair to the bottom boots, but there's just no hint to what he really is. A black knight as dark as the night sky wielding a long spear that's not even decorated. Even the armor is almost entirely plain, though probably for more agility.

"Fine, just tell me what you can do."

"My abilities are currently locked due to the lack of Mana _you_ supplied me, thus I remembered almost nothing."

There he goes again, saying stuff I don't even understand. I'm starting to understand that even this black calamity knight is enough to destroy the mind of idiots. Of course, I didn't include in them 'cause it'll be stupid… and dumb. Just because I dropped middle school, junior high _and _high school, at least managed to get my scholarship in the university.

"Please, for god's sake, speak normally."

"By that you mean without formality?"

"Yes, you fool." I snapped.

Right now the time was around midnight in the middle of December. Snow blistering hard and coldly in the middle of London plaza, just in front of the Big Ben. There's no bystander and random passerby lurking around, not even the officers, not that I wanted to meet them.

"Master," He said, "Why are you still here?"

"Huh?"

"Didn't you hear what the jury said?"

"The jury said something?" I asked.

"After successfully summoning, Masters are supposed to attend a meeting in the cathedral to be briefed upon the purpose of the 3rd Alternate Grail War."

Oh shut up, what's with those stupid talking, I'm not a kid you know. Talking around about meeting priest? Briefing? or just praying he said. Then there's the Grail War… Probably. You know the rest, I mean, the Alternate Grail War are a war with 7 masters with 7 servants out to slit other's throat open and let blood spill out like rivers on rain season.

"So we're here to attend weekly prayers?"

"No, just as I-"

"Whatever, from your information, other masters are going to be there correct?" I quickly take over the conversation.

"Yes." He said with those calm looking eyes.

"Let's just thrash the cathedral and kill everyone inside so that I can grant my wish."

"I believed that the cathedral is a neutral zone and battles are prohibited inside the area." He denied.

"So?"

"By doing so you will likely to cause the all out war with the jury and the other 6 masters against yourself."

I carefully sink the words that he said directly to my core, processing it so to make the best possible choice of victory. It took me awhile but after a not-so-long deep-thinking I have finally reached my godlike conclusion.

"Have you ever think that you talk too much?"

He stopped for awhile, definitely thinking carefully what I'm saying. And it's true he talk too much, at least it's too much for me. While he was thinking how _talkative_ he was, I was planning on how to deal a blow hard enough to kill everyone inside the cathedral. Then I remembered the suitcase I was carrying around and opened it. Looks like the condition are still perfect as ever, after all I just happen to replenish my _secret_ weapon in the morning.

"Really Master?" Lancer suddenly asked after breaking his momentary thoughts.

"Don't tell me you have problem with it?"

"No, it's just that aren't using _these_ are a bit risky?"

I laughed, He was clearly underestimating me. I mean with these secret weapon, that's right, _these_ secret weapon, it'll be a walk in the park. Or a piece of cake. A sip of water. And a total breeze from the wind.

"What's wrong with high explosives grenades?" I argued, "you don't even know what this is."

_What? _You don't know? That's right, I don't do magic. Like I said, I'm not one of those guys that popped out suddenly and join in like it was some kind of RPG. And no, I'm not a mage killers that uses anti-mage guns and bullets or weapons and stuff. Not even close to being an amateur to the world of magic and the like, but did I give up? No! after all, I did get a handicap. I'm the local weapon dealer, explosives specialty, and a professional killer… with bombs.

"Yes, I have known," He countered, "I have been given slight information about this world."

"And _you_ said you barely had anything to remember, yes?"

The grenades are quite cheap if you were wondering how much for these, and I bought it in a local black market. The grenades are the same as the one used in every war, although it isn't fragment grenades. These grenades are high explosives, perfect for bombarding and stunning local bystander and enemies with it's bright light and sound. Although the shockwave are quite devastating, it's hard to remind myself no matter how many times to not throw _these_ at close range, not even mid range is recommended. But do I ever complain? You know the answers.

"Why do you even bring these?" Lancer asked.

"Why not?" I humbly answered, "Better always prepared, yes?"

"By carrying two dozens of explosives in a suitcase?"

"Just shut up and let me do the work." I finally said.

Then I started to ran around looking the cathedral, and eventually gotten lost. I could see a mischievous smug in his stupid face. That black moron had nothing better to do than showing off a stupid grin to my face. It made me sick. No matter how good-looking a guy is, a grin is better suited for girls that's a mass murderer. The death grin.

"Fine!" I shouted while catching my breath, "carry *breathe*me y*breathe*you fo*breathe*ool, to the cathedral."

Then Lancer nodded slightly and suddenly grabbed and carried me like a princess of wonderland, and if you're thinking this is romantic, Hell No! even if you're carried by some random knight of other land, basked in his sheer power and all, but it'll still looked like nothing to me. After all, it's not a knight in shining armor, it's the black burnt knight of yesterday.

"Here we are Master."

That was quick, it felt like it was just a minute ago. Then I spotted a sign post that showed local readers the direction, it took me awhile but it still killing me inside no matter how little pain the sign gives. And it said, North; Big Ben, South; London Plaza, East; Cathedral, west; River of Thames.

The midnight moon shine beautifully while the stars were like thousands of diamonds glued to the everlasting darkness of the skies. The cathedral's bell rang and told those who heard it that another hour had passed, but soon no more. I walked and closed the distance between us little by little and eventually arrived in fro nt of the door. Then I released five safety pin of five grenades. _Click! _And throw all of the five into the window and ran like hell were behind me. The pressure suddenly went sky-rocket. What if I were spotted by local bystander. Having that delusions I continued anyway.

"Whew!"

Continued by the unbelievably loud noise and a full force of shockwave swept me away further the soon-be-rubbles of the cathedral, even the sounds are too complex to be heard perfectly as the windows shattered and walls torn and flew of in every direction. Shattered rocks and stones thrown away to skies as my ear still can't hear anything. Five grenades out, nineteen grenades left.

It still hurts, but I managed to get up on my feet while lancer kept staring at the former cathedral. But even before I make my next move, what the hell is that? No wait, it's not _what _ it's _who… _and how?!

A girl. Standing in the middle of the rubble, seemed she's protecting something, _or someone,_ behind her.

"Is that girl insane?" I asked. Well, I said it in a very low voice, but it looks like that black moron have a great ear, and actually, he answered me,

"You want to save her?" at first I was just like, 'I don't care! She'll run away soon!' but hey, guess what? She doesn't even budge a millimeter!

"Oh for the love of mercy," I sighed, and there's a frown on my forehead, then I continue, "let's take care of her before the rubbles of the cathedral do that first."

"By that you mean finish her?"

"Obviously," I hissed, "Was it so hard to understand?"

And then, that black thingy, someone I call servant, is smiling! What a handsome smile—What?! What did I say—never mind. I mean, I could use that face to get my way with female weapon dealer at the black market, that's pretty handy.

First, lancer is moving faster than me—hey—that's pretty stupid! Don't leave this little girl—I mean your master alone! But then he turned and move like—maneuver gear? I guess, and grabbed me. Hold my stomach with—those dirty hands, oh my!

"What—hey! Let go of me, pervert!" I shouted, a girly shout, oh well, I am a girl. And that black thingy is saying nothing, at least for a moment, before I'm trying shout another harsh words he answered "Don't you think this is the right time to say, 'Lancer, I need a fast legs!'"

"No! I have a fast legs!" Well, at least my mom said I have it. But it seems our black friend is not answering. He is just carrying his little princess—I mean his master and run, well, he has fast legs, it's just like—a ninja in a movie, but the difference is, this guy is the real one, probably. And he almost arrives there in—ten seconds? How fast, although it may be it's just my imagination—but before I do a right compliment he stops, and that sudden move is throwing me, to his hug—what? This guy is the real pervert!

"What do you want bastard—want a warm hug from your master, huh? Then how about a warm sla—", before I could finish my word, he presses his index finger against my lips, is this a sign of… Is he trying to keep me shut up? He stay silent for a sec then use the other sec to jump and hide. And take off his finger from my lips.

"Master. Could you give me a permission to say something that a bit harsh to you?" And there he go again, another formal speaking.

"What?!" I hissed.

There's a hint of disbelief looks on his face—just what's wrong with this black friend of ours? We'll find the answer.

"Master, are you stupid or your master sense is broken? That girl over there… I can sense it. She's definitely a servant."

A servant-? She's a servant? Oh dear.

I couldn't say anything, but right now my mouth is opening wide, just like my eyes. No wait, I'm just moaning 'cause I kind of sleepy. But still, no wonder he did those evasive maneuvers. What? You think I don't know… well, at least I knew now, but it still haven't clean the pitiful satisfied face

I got from seeing his damned good side.

"You should be grateful she haven't realize u—" Before lancer finish his another speech there's an arrow landed on a tree—three inches from me!

"Master!" Another arrow is arrived. And it looks like a—normal arrow? But—there's no normal arrow here. And that is an arrow from—it was actually looked ancient or something? Now I realized, that arrow is a servant's. Just how dumb I am? Blow up the whole cathedral and wait for it to turn into a rubbles, hope all of the servants and their master will die, have the holy grail for myself? But there's no weak servant in this Alternate Grail War. And that means there's the woman, an archer, and lancer.

I hate this but—what lancer said is right. I should've known this plan will make the whole master is my enemy. And it feels like the whole universe is against me.

I…

I… Like it…

"Master!"

I opened my eyes as big as I can after I hear that shout,

"who?"I asked, with a stupid tone of a waking princess.

"You zoned out for few minutes just now, I can't believe how pathetic you are." _this black moron is—_grinning? About me? Panic? Passed out? Oh, right, dude. I'm in the middle of a battlefield, where everyone is seeking for a stuff called 'Alternate Grail'

"Master, your decision?" said lancer as he destroys this silent moment.

"Aaa—" Holy shit! I can't think! What should I do? Will I die? Give up in this moment? Let this black thingy take care of the rest? And die peacefully? WHAT SHOULD I DO?! Haha, just kidding. There's obviously one thing left to do.

In the middle of despair, I said, "Lancer, kill them while there's still a chance"

"Rejected, master." He said, with a stupid innocent face, Oh the idiot!

"WHY?!" I shouted, right into his ear. But I'm glad he is quiet a patient man.

"The other master will quickly countered us and their servants will annihilate us together." Shit—that's a bad news. And to make this condition is even worse, I had to left my _other _stuff back at home. Alright, I give up. And here's my _other_ decision..

"Lancer. Put me in someplace that you think is safe. And let's take care of this fight, that I started." I said it, a final decision, with a—calm voice. I can count it as a calm voice for this kind of situation, in a cathedral called hell. And I guess that decision is good enough to summon lancer's smile. And he quickly place me in a—tree? Really?—this place is safe?! How dumb can he be?—

"Wait here. Don't ever move before I come to you. Got it?" And dashed away from that tree before I could say a word. But I will not regret it, at least not yet. Good luck, lancer, not that you need it, hopefully.

"Kill them" I said, then take a long and deep breath before continue, "This is the first order so make sure you will come back alive."

No wait! Why did I have to agree to him? I could've said no, but did I? No! This is just ridiculous… well, at least there's something to amuse me and that's lancer's fight.

That black servant is already dashed away from me, moving like a little pieces of a falling star in the dark night, no wait, like a small fragment of ash in the middle of the sun, as he wield his spear with a slightly-above-normal strength.

I hope he will cut someone and tore their flesh before coming back…

A servant and the master shared one vision, so that mean's I can see what my servant see, although to me it's kind of a blur. and here what I see.

He is dashing toward the battlefield, with an unbelievable high class speed. So at this moment, I know. Agility is the key of this Servant strength.

And his target is—that girl—that I saw before, hope she will be an easy opponent. And there, Lancer is getting closer and closer and closer to the girl—wielding his spear while the tip of it is targeting the girl's head. three centimeter—one centimeter from her head—and…

_CLANG_!

That girl, with a sudden move—she countered lancer's attack with one hit of a—sword. I see, a saber. And both of them is jumping back, make a distance. Prepare for the next clash of hot iron in battle.

"May I ask from those battle style and weapon. Are you this war's Saber class?" Asked lancer, as he make his spear stand beside him and gaze at the young girl in the front of him with respect. A respect from a soldier, to the other soldier.

"Yes." The girl answers it solemnly, as strength surged her arms and she hold her sword respectfully. "And you are this war lancer class, yes?" ask the girl back with a careful voice. Lancer nodded as a respond.

"Your master have sinned to destroy the neutral zone cathedral, as for that move aside and let me bring her to justice!" the girl in armor said with a rising tone.

"I'm afraid that will not be possible" And with no further explanation, they've gone back to battle position, and walk in a circle while facing each other eyes carefully. Which one of them will make the first move? I could only watch.

They getting closer, but keep walking in a circle. It looks like they are observing each other. His enemy is a girl, with a blond hair, almost as shining as her armor, with a.. Whoa, pretty face.

And when they are so close… One of them is making a move. And once again, it was lancer. He wield his spear tightly and land a strike as his move. Well, out from the fact that she has a pretty face, she could dodge it properly, without hesitation nor intervention. But lancer didn't give up that easily, he turn around and land another strike toward saber's gut, but once again, she countered it and created a quiet big sound of a hitting steel, but when saber's sword and lancer's spear is hitting each other, lancer's grip on his spear got weaken and let saber throw it away, no, almost throw it away—not a normal human speed lancer took the spear again, with his left hand and turn around, super fast. And it _almost_ blow saber's head away if she hadn't move her sword and countered it in one centimeter from her face. Slashes and strikes, thrusts and attacks, hit and counter, created a tiny spark out of their weapons, as they dancing in the middle of the night, with the moonlight guides them.

Whoa, this girl actually have a quiet big strength, and it made lancer overwhelmed.

"Tch…" Lancer's face is frowning. He can't say anything, and it just gotten worse when saber countered his spear and thrown it away from him.

"Oh crap—that dumbass. What the hell is he doing?!" I said it, with a half-whisper voice, due to the condition that all of the servant is here, probably If there was just him and that girl, I bet I've shouted already. Then again, where is _her _master anyway.

And there, saber do her finishing move and swing her sword over lancer's chest and created a big wound on it. And it's bleeding. That's a big deal.

Lancer suddenly make a distance again between them, as he hold his wound with one of his hands, that covered with blood from the wound.

Saber is preparing, slowly getting closer. Looks like she going to kill lancer with a finishing blow this time. And on the other side, lancer is not making any unnecessary move, he is standing there, calmly. Too calm! And it made saber hesitate when she looks at his face. Why he was so calm? I wonder. I bet Saber is wondering the same thing. But she closed the distance between her and the black knight.

Then a flash of light rain upon their fight and ignites into disarray, blinding and destroying the battlefield and the rest of the cathedral. "Lancer!" I screamed, but the shockwave had to deflect all the noise and everything and thrown them aside like it was nothing. The light were so bright it beat my explosives' light like a morning breakfast, and even the destruction it caused had been deadly enough it needed 7 explosives for that shot. I too was pushed away by the shockwave, and landed in a fountain, soaking my favorite tux. "Oh, come on!" I hissed

After awhile, the light started to dismissed. At first it was weird, but then it became utterly obvious. Emerged from the shadows a man dressed in a Japanese archery clothing from hundreds year ago with a large long bow his left hand, followed by a cute ponytailed girl in modern archery clothing. Looks like the third party had just joined in the battlefield of the no-more cathedral.

"Halt! In the name of Justice!" screamed the boy in archer clothing.

I took this chance to stand up, soaking wet, and take a quick look at lancer to find any abnormalities. Which is none, thank god. As I think about the situation, it is quite dire indeed. Archer just had to come and spoil the little party while lancer is bleeding quite heavy.

"You two battled each other at the neutral zone!" He continued, "Therefore I decree your punishment will be…"

"Oh shut up!" I snapped, "Can't you see the fight are getting more interesting?"

Sheesh, what a party pooper. All he had to do was throw a big firework and forced everybody to go home just because one of them got injured by accident.

"You have yet to wait for your own turn to take a path towards damnation, lady."

"What?"

Oh great, another weirdo has descended upon ourselves. Really? This is dumb, you expect me to hear all this pathetic nonsense instead of watching lancer beat the crap out of the blonde lady. Or be beaten up. But still, this? No! I refuse myself to meet freaks!

"What I'm saying is, lady, Die." He said with calm and preciseness tone. Then soon took an arrow from the quiver in the back and took it in the longbow, and he's aiming for my head. What? Oh crap, what does everything had to be harder than everything else just because my name is Bianca.

"May god forgive your soul…" The archer boy finally said. Then released his right hand to fire an arrow that could end anyone wherever they decide to land and pierce anything open. I could hear the arrow ejected from the steel bow.

"…"

It missed, Holy shit! You call yourself an archer? Ha! That pathetic arrogant bastard knows nothing more than swinging his sharp-edged steel bow. No wait, what? I just realized. Perhaps he is one of those close-range archer that excels fighting with melee weapons, but with an ability powerful enough to call him an archer.

And without further delay, I started to look for my suitcase and finally found it. It's just right over there, in the middle of the no-more cathedral. Just across the archer boy and his master, the modern girl. And behind them standing there is saber with an old man.

"Great…" I sighed and starting to think the perfect strategy. But god apparently said it was not possible for me, if you're asking why it's because, the next thing that's going to happen.

Chapter 1. End


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: i do not own any of the Fate/ series and other type-moon franchise**

**also all of the character on this fanfic are all OCs. **

**if you notice any rip-off or similarities, sorry my mistake**

Chapter 2

Wounds of hesitation and pain killers.

It was around midnight, a huge explosion ignites the solemn night in London. The blast happened to be in the cathedral of London, where something unnatural, or supernatural, took place and gain blood, flesh, and consciousness. And there's of course the bystanders, calling the polices while the other observe the ominous events in midnight but dare not to come closers before the arriving officers. But even before that, the news hadn't reveal on what was happening deep inside the thick white mist that covered the whole area around the cathedral. And that was before another explosion took its place and lighten the midnight shadow, and the magnitude was worse.

But little do they know what was actually be happening inside that wall of white. A vision of death and destruction that manifest itself upon the destroyed cathedral of London. But standing there was two men with a spear and a bow, an elderly lying on the ground, three girls with one of them holding a sword. And of course a corpse.

"Hmm…" the long black haired girl named Bianca, which is me, is thinking hard on what to do, "lancer, what do you think we should do?"

The man in black armor with a big wound on his chest and a spear on his hand can only observe the adversaries standing before them and the suitcase.

"I do not know, but maybe it's wise to retreat now," he said with a calm voice, "you know what they say, live to fight another day, yes?"

While I was thinking hard, I saw the saber girl backed down and checked the elderly to see if he was dead yet. Then a hint of relief emerged from saber's face as she smiled at the lying elderly. I see, so he's not dead, _yet. _And of course there's the archer guy, and he's talking to his master the ponytail girl.

"Can you still fight?" I asked lancer, "if so then do avoid direct contacts with them and distract them."

"I could but not for long," is his answer then continued, "but what do you planning to do, master?"

I then seriously calculated the number of possibilities of fail efforts that resulting death, while the other possibilities besides death was not possible. Even with extra precaution, the worst scenario were far more possible the better ones, but not the best. And all I had to do was to fetch my suitcase back to the palm of my hand and that's the best scenario there is. After a series of managing my thoughts I finally nodded in satisfaction and tell lancer the plan.

"Go," I said, "the possibilities of surviving is at its peak right now."

Thus lancer marched forward, facing the ominous danger of between slashed again by archer or saber. He carefully managed each step with planning, like playing chess. And of course I have to be prepared for my plan.

And saber quickly charged at lancer with speed, while archer followed her guarding her rear. Two against one, now that's something. I then examined the command seal, and it was glowing crimson like blood.

_Clang!_

This is harder than I imagined. Archer was slashing side-to-side with saber doing a series of combination attacks. First saber thrust and turn and then slash and strike, while archer took an arrow and shoot then do a three slash combo while saber was turning. All that's keeping lancer from being killed was his tremendous footwork and agility. Using his spear and his accuracy, he strike saber's sword before saber managed to attack and the arrow missed by an inch but the slashes from the bow almost add another cut on him. But then saber put a mighty strike, where lancer force to backed down. I could see and hear the clash of steel and iron under the beautiful moonlight. _Clang! Clang! Clang! _the sounds echoing while their weapons are shining.

Death is near. Lancer got stabbed by an arrow and again, he was forced to take a step back and the distance between him and me is getting closer. But still holding them back, lancer dropped his defense and put everything to his strength and agility. _Clang! Clang! Clang! _The sound of steel and iron clashing is getting nearer as lancer took a step back at a time, while saber and archer kept storming him with seemingly infinite series combination of attacks that will kill anyone close. Good thing his spear is one and a half meter long.

Closer and closer towards me, lancer holds them back with, I don't know, all of his might? I hope not. Looks like the plan is playing perfectly, as the pieces started to fall into the right places. Just got to have to wait until my opponents made the wrong move, and BAM! Checkmate. What? You think I'm going to die? Thank you for your sympathy but no, I will, at least trying to, not die.

_Clang! Clang! Clang! Clang! _again the sound of clashing metals echoed in the middle of the night under the moonlight, illuminating their tools of killing. The distance between me and lancer are now less than three meters, and between me and their masters are less than few yards. This should do.

"Lancer! Now!" I shouted as I ran towards lancer. I could see a hint of confusion in archer and saber's eye.

Then lancer backed down a long backward step and grabbed me by my wet soaking tuxedo. Before the very checkmate, I have prepared myself for the final move. Inhaling some air, I relaxed my tense muscles and let it all go light. And then there's lancer's time for movement, as now he fiercely hardened his grip on my clothes and then… He launched my body and threw it high into the sky, of course, towards their masters.

It took them less than a second to digest this piece of information but alas, it was too late. Then archer suddenly turned and took an arrow, while his eyes squinted and gaining vast power in precise and accuracy.

"Oh no you don't!" lancer said while thrusting his spear onto archer's back, and disrupted his sheer concentration. Archer nearly got stabbed in his heart if only saber hadn't interfere, "you _don't_ turn your back at the enemy at, all, Cause!" lancer continued.

And now lancer put all his might on dropping his entire defense just to increase his agility, then striking both of his adversaries fast enough it won't let them turn around without dying. _Clang! Clang! Clang! Clang! Clang! _asthe sparks of little fire ignites as their weapon collides with each other, basked under the holy light of the full moon.

"Haaa!" lancer screamed, as his blows launches and retracts, and again, and again.

"Tch…" saber couldn't help but to deflect those attacks, but cannot counter due to range, "Die!"

"Fuck you!" archer screamed while increasing his footwork and agility.

While they were clashing their heavenly tools of massacre, or weapon for short, I finally understand how birds feel while they were diving in the air. But not for me that is. "AAaaaaHh!" I screamed in terror for my mind keep making me imagine the infinite possibilities of what ifs and scenarios where I die. Like I landed on my face and broke my neck, or simply thrown to far and eventually gotten nowhere.

Then at the last few meters I do a somersault and land with rolling to decrease damage and pain done to my fragile body. Cold sweat runs through my face down to my feet like tiny rivers, then I ran.

Faster! Faster! Just a few more meters towards my suitcase and it'll be over. But of course leaving me with their master, I quickly changed my form into something more appropriate. After all, standing before me is a fellow martial art with ponytail.

The ponytail girl changed her form into a calm and graceful one, since I don't know much about Japanese martial art nor I have learned one, I just changed my form into boxing. Knuckles up and bending knees I charge forward to land the first and last hit. Only to be greeted by a roundhouse kick on my right cheek and left me staggered, shit, I think I lost a tooth. Then the ponytail girl lift her right feet to land a hammer kick. Here I thought that I should dodge it but did I? No, instead I took a step forward and gave her quick jab. _Crack!_ Ha! _Thump!_ Fuck. How does she still able to deliver me a hammer kick while I broke her nose. Oh you think this doesn't hurt, well, it is! That kick, well, left me with a spinning head.

"Tch…" I grunted and charged towards her, again, "out of my way, Fool!"

I dodged her side kick by ducking, then throw her some quick jabs and hooks. And only to be countered with a slight move that made me use more stamina than a normal jab could be. Again and again, it still won't let me get her. Then finally she, reading my movements, grabbed my hand while doing some counter, lift me up, and slammed me on the ground. _Thud!_ I felt the air leaving my lungs and surges of painful electricity runs around my body, then I tried to regain conscious and quickly get back on my feet.

There's no use fighting her directly, I just have to get my suitcase.

"…"

There it is, it's just right behind me… weird, since when did I got closer to my suitcase, I thought the ponytail girl were… oh, I guess the slamming did put me behind her, thus getting closer.

And without a second thought I grabbed my suitcase. _Bump! _The sound of the ponytail girl's fist hit the suitcase as I used it for a shield, then realized there's a hell of a bent in it. "Holy sh-" _Babump! Thud! _The sound of a suitcase being substituted as a training dummy and got bents all over, as the ponytail girl unleashed a powerful quick jabs and a front kick.

"Tch!" I hissed, and itched at the fact I did get my suitcase but can't do anything about it, "fuc-"

My battle roar interrupted by the sound of my barking tummy. Gaah! Stomachache! That taco is seriously taking part in killing me right now! Aaah! It hurts. It's like there's a full moon inside you and there's a werewolf screaming at it. Damn that commercial, making me eat those fucking hot taco. Man, why can't I resist the infamous Taco with Jalapeño sauce. Tears starting to swell up in my eyes.

Having that dreadful 'accident' the ponytail took the very chance she got and released the heavy combination attack, and it devastated me. _Thud! Thud! Thud! Babump! Bump! _The sound of the suitcase crying for mercy, so did I. it was a deadly combination attack, consist of a front kick, followed by a back kick, a roundhouse, then two quick jabs and a haymaker. It was staggering, literally. Now the suitcase got a bent so deep you could even notice that it isn't straight anymore.

Then the ponytail took a few steps back to distance ourselves and looking at me with a gaze that resembles somewhat like a tiger looking at some kind of prey, and it did. Her gaze fixed and ready to strike at any time, it was ridiculously frightening. Then she run towards me, like a tiger chasing a wounded deer. It runs faster and faster then it leaps, finished by a deadly flying kick. _THUD! _It was astonishing to witness the classic legendary, or maybe not, kick from ancient times. Then I realized it wasn't really that amazing, considering the target was me.

The kick was too powerful for my legs so I lost my edge of balance, and then flying backwards but still holding the suitcase. _Click! _What was that? The sound was too familiar it was very disturbing as I heard it while landing on my back. At the very split-second my brain took the challenge and processed the infamous harmony of a clicking suitcase, and to top it off it took me too long and almost too late to realize what it is.

I threw my beloved suitcase at the ponytail girl, stand up, and ran at the opposite direction. _Thud! _And honestly I don't know what the ponytail girl did to my suitcase because I was already busy running and not looking back. I felt a chill streaming down to my spine, as the wind whispers death's name. Mr. Wraith, you arrived a wee-bit too early, could you please wait just a minute. And death, you know I won't die easily.

Then came a sonic boom of explosives sound so loud it can't be written whatsoever. The sound devastates my ear drum and, I don't know, destroyed it? And of course there's the shockwave. Apparently the shockwave was too powerful it destroyed my tuxedo and ripped it apart, then pushed me so hard and powerful it made me momentarily flew a few inches of the ground and pushed me hard, and eventually hit myself a tree. I couldn't even hear the sound of my bones breaking as the impact between the tree and my body collides. Blood from my veins suddenly erupted trough my mouth and nose, then quickly boiled hot as the explosions of nineteen high explosives grenade unleashed a devastating and powerful radiation of thousand degrees. Like a heat wave in summer, yet probably the hottest one in the millennia, it scorched my skin like nothing a normal heat wave could ever do. And because I sort of, I don't know, hit my nose in my impact, I can't open my eyes, yet the light was so bright you could almost see a seraph came down from the heavens and punish evil-doers.

This is it, the last minute of my life, maybe seconds. Soon the fiery flames of retribution, or the seraph, reached me and reduce me to ashes. Or maybe even to nothing. After all, it could turn raw eggs into hard-rock chunk of black bitterness in a fracture of split-seconds. I guess this is karma? Well, to be honest, my reputation for being a professional killer that specialized in explosives began a few years ago.

_-Flashback-_

_"So," the prime minister said formally, "is this enough for you to meet your satisfaction?"_

_The prime minister of England is currently participating the queen's banquet in your majesty's backyard, which is even more spacious than the prime minister and his henchmen, the ministers, office. It was around nine o'clock, and Britain notorious army was surrounding the every inch square the yard has._

_"You don't have to invite every men in the army just to see the weapon," I replied, "after all, I mustn't get nervous to represent the companies' newest weapon."_

_That time, I already got my scholarship of a local university and currently working as one of Britain's weapon designer and manufacturer. Other information is clearly classified but to sum it up, it's a series of companies managed by the organization and its sole purpose is to create better weaponry and arms for Britain, and the world._

_Here, I am the representative of the companies' to present the newest weaponry at your majesty's royal backyard banquet. It was going rather well, considering that most of these events triggered the terrorist, assassins, rebellions and many more faction to wipe out the prime minister and your majesty. But then again, this place is flooded with soldiers for various terrains and various ranks from top to bottom just to see the weapon._

_The banquet started with the queen's speech, and your majesty said that this country is better, the politics are winning, and so much other stuff I'd rather not discuss. Then comes the prime minister's speech about evaluation, progression and resolution about the great Britain, which almost as long as the queen's speech before. Then of course came the royal feast. The feast is so amazing you can't seem to see the end of it, but then eventually in the end you see it because the army considered this feast is once in a lifetime heavenly bliss. Then after another speech from her royal majesty of England, every soul immediately stands up and honor the ruler. And of course, the time has come for my turn._

_As soon as the Prime Minister of England introduced me in front of the military crowd, they all stopped doing whatever they're doing and turn their stuffed faces at me. As I began the formal opening that the commander-in-chief of the companies and the leader of the organization recommended, I moved on to the ultimate weapon._

_"Behold!" I shouted, "The Astral Void!"_

_That's right! This IS the Astral Void! The weapon made by the__**/ that's not the weapon, you are**_

_There was a momentary silent in the crowd, real silent, not even a single clap. Great, now I'm wondering how did they, no, what did they do to make them like this. Quite a tremendous sense of self-discipline._

_Then after awhile, I started to explain them how this piece of machinery works, then continued with the components and basic parts of the weaponry. Of course, let's not forget about the demonstration correct? Wrong! Why you say. It's because this is where it all gone horribly wrong._

_"First," I said to the crowd, "put this 'indiscriminate destruction' battery into the slot right here! "_

_I carefully hold the 'indiscriminate destruction battery into the slot in the weapon beside the trigger. The battery looked like and over-sized capsule with a sky blue for color, and I honestly don't know why it's called the 'indiscriminate destruction' because it's a classified information. Then I locked the capsule slot, and aim at the dummy, or the target. Of course, I should tell you that the battery itself maybe extremely dangerous but it's also extremely fragile._

_And I pulled the trigger!_

_And nothing happened, nothing at all. Weird, very weird indeed, even the military doesn't even budge a millimeter. Well, the companies that built this weapon said that this weapon is a state-of-the-art masterpiece of weaponry, maybe the battery was the one that's gone wrong. And it did, horribly._

_As open the lock that seemed to be stuck, and won't even budge. It finally opened as I said the magic words. "God dang it! Open you piece of shit!" I shouted. Maybe I shouldn't said that because the 'indiscriminate destruction' battery jumped out as soon as the lock was open and fell to the ground. _

_The next thing that happened was nothing but huge explosion, so huge it devoured the queen's private backyard and killing anyone in it. It happened so quick, what I saw was a flash of light and shockwave so powerful I can't feel anything._

_Everything went total dark, I'm dead? The possi__**/this is not true**_

_The next thing I know is that I woke up in a hospital bed. The doctor said I was in a coma state for five months and 29 days. Still, I wouldn't care because I still got a little headache._

_"Ugh!" I groaned, "what happened exactly?"_

_"Your body was found in a deep crater in the queen's former backyard," the doctor started, "I don't know how you survived but it was clearly devastating it killed almost ninety percent of the United Kingdom's army."_

_I started to remember what happened back then, and it was obvious. My eyes widened as the horrifying truth untold. The doctor continued to speak utter nonsense as I freaked the hell out of myself. What if I'm a wanted person, now that I managed to kill almost all of the UK's army. I killed the queen, as well as the prime minister of England. I'd be doomed as hell. The prison is the only opened hotel in this midnight horror. This is a dream. This is a dream right? Great, I'm starting to snap my senses._

_"And it was all the terrorists fault!" the doctor finished._

_"WHAT!?"_

_"I know! Unbelievable!"_

_That's right, unbelievable. It was obvious that I was the one responsible, I killed the UK's army, I killed the queen and I killed the prime minister._

_ How could it be? This is impossible, and it's even more impossible to just simply walk away from this catastrophe of the century. I mean, sure I can walk away, it's an accident anyways. But no! This is just ridiculously pathetic and ridiculously disturbing joke, and I'm not even sure this is a joke!_

_"WAIT! What about the black haired girl with the lab coat, which is defini—" I said as my voice was abruptly interrupted with someone dressed in a military outfit._

_"So! The terrorists actually A terrorist!" He said taking everything too seriously while missing the obvious point, I mean, I'm a black haired lab-coated girl, actually the only one that looked like this at the queen's banquet, "And a Girl at that! Thank you for your cooperation! Once I found this piece of Shitty-Bitch! I'm going to personally erase her existence Instantly!"_

_Fuck! This is getting out of control! No wait, it is?_

_"I can't believe she Managed to kill Everyone of my Most Skilled and Experienced Soldiers OUT There! That Shitty-Bitch is going to PAY so BAD, she's Going DOWN DOWN DOWN! And BOOM! She's DEAD!"_

_Oh! For god's sake, is he the winner of the idiot of the decade award or something. That Shitty-Bitch is Right In FRONT of your malfunctioning brain, Dumbass!_

_"But still, she failed killed the queen! That moron is the winner of the idiot of the year award! The queen's gone to take her royal groceries while myself, the leader of the UK's army, were using his royal majesty's royal toilet! That Shitty-Bitch FAIL! Mwahahahaha!"_

_Ugh! This is way to ridiculous. Maybe if I can pretend to fall asleep they'll leave me alone. Then again, how did I survive? Should I ask or should I just not listen to everything and close my eyes._

_"By the way," the doctor asked, "How did you survive?"_

_"How should I know?"_

_"Do you remember anything before the explosion?" the leader of the UK army said._

_"I see the battery fell down and boom."_

_"What battery?" the doctor asked_

_"Battery of …"_

_"Of what?"_

_"What 'of what'?" I asked_

_Huh? Why did I asked that? I thou__**/ you are not who you are right now**_

_Ah! I remember! I'm not human, I'm a__**/ yes you are, but not anymore**_

_Should I remember the truth__**/ or be remembered as well**_

_What should I do, what am I__**/ remember fool, remember who you really are**_

**_You are born from miscalculation/ _**_miscalculation and malfunction_

**_You were never meant to be born/ _**_out of misery and dissatisfaction_

**_Open your memory as that is your true self/ _**_death took me in then kicked me out_

_Just who and what am I__**/ what do you think?**_

_o_O_o_

It happened rather quickly. From the very moment my master told me the plan, clearly I objected, but alas there's no better plan than that one. Pretty amazing she somehow planned the right movement towards the 'checkmate'.

Then came the time I almost died of over-using my mana since somehow my master's mana is inaccessible to the point where I can only remain in this world. It almost killed me so many times over as I thrust my spear to the archer and saber, leaving my defenses zero, even my footwork gradually decreasing its effect.

Thrusts after thrusts, I attack with all my strength and agility. Hoping that my limit is still far away, or at least until master finished her part.

Although her part in the plan was to be thrown all the way to the suitcase, it's still hard to see that how can I manage to grab my master and throw her away, literally, without getting slashed, stab or killed.

When the gap between me and Master are closing in, I started to focus my attacks based on agility more than the others. And here comes the big throw.

I quickly jumped backwards as fast as I can and grabbed my Master by the weird looking tuxedo she's wearing, and throw her. Since I turned my back against my foes, the quickly took the advantage and closed the distance again. But it was their mistake because they should've stayed behind and attacked Master instead.

Shocked, they nearly staggered to the ground, so close. But then archer turned his back on me to take an arrow and started to take aim, of course I had to take this chance to kill him. So I thrust my spear into his heart from the back.

But the spear should have stabbed him, but it looks like I managed to get it halfway there because of saber. Deflected my spear, it took me a while to get back on my feet. Ha! Just kidding

I managed to stabbed archer but not his heart but his shoulder. Of course I quickly pulled the spear for further use of it. Then I launched a numerous stabs of piercing spear attack.

"Oh no you don't!" I shouted, "you _don't_ turn your back at the enemy at, all, Cause!"

But quickly deflected by saber's slashes, but not fast enough to stagger me.

_Clang! Clang! Clang! Clang! Clang!_

This time I put all my effort if transferring my strength and endurance into my agility parameters, even though it's weak, it's still be enough to stab a person's heart. And of course, this was obviously working but not for long.

_Clang! Clang! Clang! Clang! Clang! Clang! Clang!_

"Haaaaaa!" I screamed myself a battle cry.

"Tch!" saber growled, "Die!"

"Fuck you!" is what archer said while improving his footwork.

Dang it! What took Master so long! I mean, It's just a suitcase. Just grab that thing and get the hell out of here. But that didn't happen. Their master is obviously managed to fight her.

Quickly! I can't hold them anymore longer.

_Clang! Clang! Clang! Slash!_

Blood spurted from my chest as the second deep cut made it's way to my limbs, but that didn't stop me.

_Clang! Clang! Clang! Clang! Clang!_

Die! Die already fools!

Then there's the sign.

Looks like Master used one of the command seal to summon me and escape. How could I say no to that? Of course you can't, literally. But soon I can see why, it's because of that suitcase.

I managed to get to Master's side and notice something. Death is coming.

A flash of light came with a party of shockwave and a sonic boom. You know, I'm not one of those people that talks nonsense and even explaining it to the details towards a kind of feelings. I prefer to explained the situation with few and precise meaning. It was devastating.

Then I turned into spirit mode carrying Master with me, I don't know how it is possible but somehow Master's body is compatible with the spirit transformation.

Then I got away. Leaving the massive explosion hit the St. Paul's Cathedral, I mean the remains, and caught a sight of a miniscule of mushroom just above the former St. Paul's Cathedral. Even the shockwave still carried the wind and pushed every spectators outside the cathedral's territory.

"Ugh…" Master groaned.

"Master?" I said.

Then Master suddenly hugged me even tighter. Nightmare? Probably. She's one heck of a nut to crack, I mean is it even possible to turn people besides servants into spirit mode. Unless there's a spell to it, the probabilities of transforming oneself into spirit is quite rather, hard. And servants is an exception.

I'll leave the explaining to the Master, I guess. Now where does she live, I wonder. Oh yeah, her wallet. Then I grabbed her wallet in her back pocket, and it's quite full. There's the key that will lead me to Master's home, her flat. Master, you are so pathetic.

I leaped from roofs to another one, and finally managed to get into the gate and came in. I walked the remaining distance between Master's home, apparently it's on the top floor. It took me few minutes to get there.

I unlocked the door, and open it. Then came in. I hardly can imagine what kind of lifestyle this woman had, considering her home was full of weapons and more explosives. Oh well, it's her hobby then.

I put Master on the couch and let myself sit in front of the second most trusted source of information, the television. And begin my regeneration process using my Master's mana. Ridiculous, if this is the first day what could happen then.

Chapter 2 End


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any of the franchise this FanFic may Referred to.**

Chapter 3

Fire, Venom and Mid-air Maneuvers

It was just a few minutes after we arrived at my master place, I've successfully recovered from the wound on my chest, and my pitiful master actually has a somewhat large amount of Mana. And now I'm wondering, how could she possibly done to gain this much power, and yet used weapons instead of magic, but let's just put that question aside because she is still sleeping, and it was way awkward in the contrary of the original, this one looks very calm when asleep.

I'm done watching, or staring, the television, and kill some time by reading books. It seemed that the info I want to know more about this era, was not available in Master's place, and all I can managed to found here is books about weapons and weaponry. From swords, to artillery, from guns, to explosives and traps, my so-called Master was a weapon-freak it seems, no wait, she is. I can tell it just by look at her first action after she summoned me. No, actually the first impression was her stupidity. Yes, to forget what she was doing in the first place.

Several minute has passed, and I wait for master awake patiently, and sit next to her. Even though I close these eyes, my senses are awake, the other masters and their servants could attack anytime, just going to wait, very patiently, for my 'Master' to wake.

Still, my foolish Master does look cute. Unlike when she' up, she was a fiery, explosive, and literally, a devastator.

_"Master…"_I said it with a low voice, because if she is still asleep, I don't want to wake her up. She needs a rest, so we could prepare the strategy on the next encounter.

"What is it, fool?" she replied, opening her eyes. It seems that I was mistaken.

"For how long you have been awake, Master?"

"I've never been asleep the whole time"

Then a series event of dull and silent moment came. Strange, can't help but wondering about Master. Is she okay? She's not broken is she? Hope not.

"I can't stop thinking about it, did I made a big mistake back there?" said master, I see, she need not waste anymore time. A wonderful master indeed.

"Whatever it is the mistake you did back there, better not making them again, yes?"

No replies. Hmm, something's wrong here. I wonder why master felt so… different. The atmosphere seemed worrying, and gets worse by seconds.

Then I closed my eyes and returned to my spirit form. I hope she wakes up soon. I have a lot to tell her that may help her win. But alas, fatigue is not something easy to fight against with. Nor hunger. Nor thirst.

…

"Wake up, fool!" I heard a voice…

"I said, wake up!" I feel something is shaking my body… no wait, that's not possible, I'm in spirit form.

"I SAID WAKE UP, DUMBASS!" _Slap!_ Ouch, that hurts. What happened?

I opened my eyes, and saw something horrible is in front of me. So hideous! So… ridiculously pathetic and…

"Master?" I called

"Hmph…" my hand suddenly holding my mouth as I struggled holding my laugh, "What ha-ha-happen to your ha-ha-hair?"

As I gazed upon her, cold chills ran through my spine. Master's hair was so messed up every single strand of her hair is standing! Towering from her head, high up to the twice the length of her head, her hair is standing its ground. Or head.

"We have no time to sleep, you fool! Soon it will be morning and you still asleep? You're failed as a servant! You disappointed me!"

Sleep? That's not possible. For starters, servants go into spirit form and let time pass or until the Master called them forth, or suddenly decided to show up on their own.

"I'm so sorry master. But the terms of a servant sleeping is unnatural and not possible." I said it, regretfully.

"Yeah, right!" she shouted, and it feels so uncomfortable, "you were sleep-talking so loud, I can't even believe you were sleeping."

"I did not sleep!" I sharply replied, "For servants did not sleep even for a fracture of seconds!"

"But you did!" She shouted, "You were lying there talking nonsense about Britannia, while snorting like a pig!"

This time, just this time, I'm going to let this slide. It is pointless arguing to some random brute, even if you're right. Pointless I say.

"Enough already," she said, "It's pointless arguing with some idiots who snorts like a pig that knew nothing."

I rolled my eyes, oh the irony. Ridiculous isn't it? Life that is, full of disappointment

"Now that you're awake, we need to make strategies for the next encounter," she continued, "we have no time to rest."

But it's just like she said, we have no time to rest. Although it's quite late to tell me that, after all, you slept almost the rest of the night. And I did not sleep.

She's moving away from the couch, carried herself towards her weapon. And help herself with the explosives and stuff. Hmm, it seems that weird feeling Master emitted is gone. Yet, somehow I know it still there. Just what is she? She barely resembles any human characteristics.

Then she stands up, her right hand holding some kind of weapon. She then did some deadly pose, which is disturbing, considered something happened to her hair. "Well, how about this baby?!" she said, "A seven-shelled semi-automatic no-recoil custom-made fully-modified grenade-launcher!"

I hereby informally hold no comments about her. "What?" she said. Then I pointed her hair and get her a full-size mirror. _Tap! _The sound of her grenade-launcher dropped to the ground, as her grip around it weaken. She's trembling. Oh no, here it comes.

"UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Some time later, in the morning...

"I know it was here—" She let some cursing words slips her silver tongue as she opened another box after another one, and I bet, she is looking for something.

"What are you doing, master?" I curiously asked, my I can help her if it's just about finding some stuff.

"Can't you tell? I'm looking for something, idiot!" She shouted, "Isn't it obvious?! Duh!"

"Do you or do you not need any help?" Heh! What a girl.

"No need!" She replied. Stubborn as always, it seems. I think it's the time for her to cut to the chase and tell me what is that she's looking for.

"Ah! Found it!" she then hold her 'thing' up, it was a black feather. And a mask… looks disturbing…

Before I manage myself to comment her, an ominous presence came. Who is it this time bothering me, can't they take a hint and leave us for awhile. But it was too late.

_Crash!_ Suddenly something, no wait it's someone, has made his, it's a guy, way to master's room through the window and shards of the broken window scattered everywhere. Hmm, the crashing figure looks familiar—No wait, it's _him_!

The crashing man carry himself a ponytailed girl with a princess style, and have successfully landed on my master room. But let's not jump into conclusion now, why? It's because we met before.

"Archer" I said

I quickly turn these eyes to my Master. Oh god, what a face! She's so stupid… I mean… never mind….

"Lancer!" She panicked, and I know exactly what she meant.

Quickly, I summoned my spear and aim the archer, wielding it like none other, the one with the spear.

A slight whistle made by the wind, as the thrust missed the target. The archer dodged the strike as he dropped his Master, and countered with his sharpened steel bow.

And then the ponytail girl which is dropped by the man quickly covered the ground and into her fighting stance. _shit! _Having my trades of strikes and slashes with archer occupied myself, hopefully Master will survive.

_Thud! _The master of mine flew in mid-air and landed on the couch. _Crash! _Tch! Master!

"Ara? Dying already?" I heard the master of archer said.

I focused all my aim on the archer's heart, and strike fast and precise. _Clang! Clang! Clang! Clang! _Hmm, guess I can't kill him so easily inside an apartment. Even if he doesn't have any room to parry and counter, all the choice left for him is to deflect my thrusts.

"Hey," I said, "Archer boy?"

_Clang! Clang! Clang!_

"What?"

_Clang! Clang! Clang! Clang!_

"Get ready!"

"Huh?"

This time instead thrusting him, I slashed. Not quick or strong enough to kill him, considering that stabbing is my affinity, at least it made his weapons went sideways. _BUMP! _I threw myself forward and pushed the archer boy, _Crash!, _and went mid-air in front of a 4 storey building. Preparing my spear on his throat, the gravity should do the rest. Alas, that did not what happened though.

"Tch!" I struggled to make archer right below me, instead making him spinning and turning.

_Thud! _Instead me landing on top of him and finished the job, he pushed himself away and land across the yard. Great, back at square one again.

I sighed, man, this is way unexpected. I mean, master expected her pre-ordered weapons made their way here. But the guests are quite different.

Archer put his bow down, and taken a look at me, with eyes like eagles. His eyes like fiery flames, made from the fire of a burning spirit, to a conclusion of killing me.

Man, how did he found us, and fast at that. After all, considering the explosion didn't kill them, at least it should've

"I know, Lancer. You and your master are wondering," he started, "how did we manage to find this place from the first place?"

"Lucky?"

"Unfortunately, luck not on your side, my friend" he said, ignoring me, "Luck is the partner of justice! And thanks to this luck, we survived the blast last night, and with the tracking abilities of mine, I manage find you."

"No wait, to be honest," he whispered, "we just heard you Master's scream… I thought it was a banshee or something!"

Archer is smiling, knowing that 'luck' is on his side. But what's so cool about having luck? I don't need any luck in this game, all I need is a will and strength to defeat, or kill, all of the servants with me, and my master's skill. And have the grail on our favor.

"Ahem!" archer thought of some attention, "In the name of my name and the name of my master's name…"

Huh? What is that dumbass weirdo talking about now?

"I shall punish you!" he said, "May the hellfire permits!"

"Sorry, Archer," I replied, "I'm afraid it is you who will receive hellfire…"

_BOOM!_

Speak of the devil, there's the hellfire now. Right at the top floor at Master's place, a blast of fire and two figures of silhouettes fell. No wait, it's not silhouettes, it's just burnt meat and flesh of my master.

"Master!" archer screamed and ran towards his, and I'm just going to walk to my master.

A few moments later, the Masters stands up and took their fighting stance once again. At least, archer's master is.

"Aaah! It hurts!" my master said while rubbing her butt. Heh. Pathetic!

"Shut up!" my master shouted, is she an esper?

"Be glad, for I do not need that luck of yours," I raised my spear towards the enemies as I turn to them, and this baby is ready to give make some holes like Swiss cheese on him.

I charged towards archer, all the while Master reloaded her grenade launcher. Archer retaliated when I attacked, and his Master charged her fist of pain to my Master.

"Die!" I added, "In the name of the true heir of the throne!"

_Clang! Clang!_

That's right. I was the true heir of the kingdom, if it isn't only for _her._

Archer gritted his teeth. While on the other side, Master is smiling. Even when that ponytail girl is overbearing her and given her a bunch of punch to land on her face, yet she managed to dodge it all.

"Ha! You missed fool! Now bring that nonsense you call victory to me!" Master yelled, grinning. But then Archer's master gave her a left hook and twist her sideways like drill.

Having thrown to the wall and recovered her feet. Master pulled the trigger, _Click!,_ and launched a projectile of explosive, hitting Archer's Master.

_BOOM! _The explosion ignites, overwhelmed the clashing sounds of steel. Flames covered a whole area around the ponytail girl. However, the silhouette figure behind the hellfire stands as if it was nothing.

"Grrh…" The ponytail girl looks quite angry as continued to closed the distance between Master, then she grab master's neck and strangle it, and it looks just like a murder scene on a movie I saw few hours ago at TV.

_Click! BOOM! _

I sighed. Master, I know it's hard but do please not kill yourself.

_Clang! Clang! _Hmm, wonder if Master's okay

Archer backed down a step, and shot an arrow. I dodged it, not that it was an effort that is. Now the close-range fight changed into a mid-range battle. I thrust and thrust and thrust, only to hit air. All the while Archer help himself by releasing arrows one by one, all missed. Have to be careful though, the arrows may miss me, but hopefully Master as well.

This battle proven quite difficult, it's not the same as the battle with Saber. Instead of clashing metals, we dodged and hit the air. Well, technically I hit the air, he just missed. Then he jump three steps behind, and without hesitation I ran toward him with the tip of my spear is aiming for his head, and my legs move as fast as the wind. Nah, that's just exaggerating, but it still fast.

At the time I'm getting closer to him, and I tried to finish it with one heavy strike. Parried when he uses his bow, like a sword, and swing it around. And god his face looks well, like die-you-fool. And I realized my own face when I see the reflection on his eyes I was just like no-you-die-first. I thrust him again. And he parried nonetheless, but at least I used less my stamina than him.

Oh it's a good thing I practiced my skill in my previous life, and Archer does not look so happy about it. He pushes, I as well. And we could hear the sound of pierced air. He doesn't want to lose, so do I. But as expected, practice makes perfect. I use this chance to do a sudden strike. I pull up my right leg and do a front kick right to his stomach.

"Gah!"

That's unexpected, I mean I was hoping he went flying backwards. But still, it's not over yet. Staggering as he walked back one step, and fell to my trap. I use the tip of the spear to hit his legs, and it almost wound him if he did not jump at the right time, and dodge it. But I will not stop.

_BOOM! _Another explosion, Master still lives.

Swing it again, and again, and he still dodged it every time. But alas, he has gone back too far. And fall to my real trap. His back has touched the wall.

_Perfect! _I smile, he surprised.

_BOOM! _You can't keep living on like that, Master.

I quickly thrust and thrust the tip of spear on him. Destination, you say? How about, I don't know? How about his heart

But he did have quite a nice agility. He could move his body to the right at this deadly moment, making me missed the target. But sorry, it's just not your lucky day. _Stab!_ And he's screaming in pain as his shoulder got pierced, but I'm not done.

As the spear planted on his shoulder, before he gets away, I twist my arm. And so does the spear. "GAH!" he screamed, "FUCK Y-" His words gone as I pushed the back-end of my spear and, technically, impaled him to the wall. Blood starts to help their crimson brethren out.

"What? What's with that look?" I said, grinning, "Does it hurt?"

I twist my arm again, this time it's counter-clockwise, and the same result. "GUH!" he grunted, man it does look bad. This feels so good. You could call me a sadist.

_BOOM!_

**_ooOOoo_**

Explosions casted again and again, emitted by the black-haired woman, me. The enemy, the pony-tailed girl, kept relentlessly attacking me like bull on red robe. Even when- _BOOM! _Like that, the pony-tailed girl did not reduced to nor show any sign of fatigue.

Even if I can do this all day, experiencing a close-up on live explosions are the most exciting, I mean tiring thing to do. Also, I need to reload this baby, without getting hit by a truck.

So I did a single back-step, then continued with a side kick. It hits, yes. But no, she didn't budge an inch. Instead, she used this chance to charge at me and- _BOOM! _I shot another round. _uwaah!_ HOT! And then I see her… _Crack! _

"Ha! Swallow that, dumbass!" I said it in victory, after my knee blast of the ground and broke her nose, and that's got to hurt.

But then it only makes the ponytail girl angrier even more, and she 'expressed' it starting with a deadly combination attacks. _Babump! _ _Thud!_ _Bump!_ Leaving me in a company of pain on the every part she managed to hit, and I cannot dodge all of those attack, let alone parrying them. So I took few steps backward, and that's a wrong answer. The ponytail girl is leaping, literally, to get closer to the prey, which is me, and attacked me again, this time is on the stomach, and again, making me flying backwards in mid-air for a few seconds.

**_ooOOoo_**

_We need a strategy… even if I'm winning the servant battle, Master's dying._

_BOOM! _Another one, that left Master with one more… _BOOM!_

…

Really master, I supp- _Thud! _The sound of meat being thrown into the wall came to us, and I thought the meat looks familiar.

"Master?"

I quickly pulled my spear, ignoring archer's masochistic scream. Then dashed to my Master to regroup, and what a mess she is. Master's head is spinning, I can tell because she is holding it. Holding back the pain and headache... "Ooooh!" Master groaned.

And on the other side, the ponytail girl went to archer. Is she going to heal him, no I don't think so. All the ponytail girl did was whispering, and it made Archer powered up and standing, ignoring his crimson waterfall on his shoulder.

And they turned at us. Hmph! Bring it!

"Master, get ready…" I whispered, as Master stands up and reloading her grenade launcher

.

The Archer-ponytail girl combo ran with synchronized rhythm. Great, a team that bonded well on each other. What, it's a sarcasm.

Begin defensive stalwart formation. "Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…" I obviously gathering power around myself and embedded it onto my spear. What, I thought it's pretty common.

By the time they arrived at my range of the spear, I thrust them both with ridiculous, I mean powerful speed. And they didn't stand a chance, only if they didn't jump in mid-air.

The ponytail girl prepared herself to do a flying kick. While archer took an arrow and, well it was certain he didn't yet fired it. But not like Master last night, I can dodge it, and it's quite easy.

_BOOM! _An explosion at the ponytail girl burst into flames and made her flying backwards in mid-air. But not far as she quickly recovered her feet besides archer, who were just standing there with an arrow on his bow, aiming.

I guess I will finish her up this time. She's moving toward me, desperately, and I plan to pierce her face, and finish her with one strike. But a certain someone ruined my plan.

"Rah!" Suddenly master is showing up, and hit her face from straight on, and fired another round of explosive, making her flying once more to hit the wall. And landed besides archer again, back to where she started.

"Don't forget about me, sweetheart!" Master yelled at her with a glimpse of proud, maybe arrogance this time. Although looks disappointed, she examined her current enemy and looked into their eyes.

And then archer released his arrow, that somewhat glowing. Eh? What is this I- _BOOM! _

I flew backwards and taking Master with me, hitting the other side of the wall. What was that explosion? Certainly Master didn't do a thing.

He screams, there's no 'in the name of justice' anymore this time. He then showed me a spear... which looks familiar… Huh? Hey! That's mine! I- _Snap! _

"Master, your decision?" I said, good thing the spear's not my noble phantasm.

"Stick to plan A." she replied.

"What is plan A?" We never talk about this 'Plan A' thingy before.

"Fight him with all your might. I bet he will not use any arrow anymore, after that."

I hate this, but I have no right to refuse master's decision, and she's right if we see it from few sides.

I charged. While preparing for the next battle with this monster we called, 'Archer'. Okay, maybe I'm the monster, but, there is a but, just because I tortured him for a while, doesn't mean I'm a freaking sadist.

"Stubborn as always," I whispered to myself, this word is referring to master decision. And her plan, It was our chance to defeat one of the servants and Masters. But how can I kill without any weapon.

"Go!" Master gives me the other order as she appoints with the tip of her right hand index finger toward Archer.

I directly dashed to Archer and prepare my first attack, a simple punch, Archer avoid it, not dodge it, then launched his foot to my stomach as a reply, but with my agility, it's not a big deal. I quickly hopped backward, not letting him touch my stomach so easily.

That's just the opening. Archer jumps as well, I can read his move, he's going to punch me on face, and it was a big hit, if he can hit me. I- _whoops! _And he can't and missed me. Not landed that deadly punch, and it should've broke my nose if I'm not moving to one side, but still, he could hit my cheek.

Then I parried him with a hook on his cheek. _Thump!_

Both of us jump backward again after, creating some distance. Archer wiped his cheek, while I sneezed. Sweat dripping off our face.

It's a big deal that I lost my spear now, but I think I'll manage to find another weapon on my own.

How to kill a freaking man, I hope that kind of book would be released now.

I charged.

Oh yeah, whatever happened to his Master? Oh there she is... _Thud!_

_That's stupid, can't believe I forgot about her_, I thought while flying in mid-air. You know, I'm starting to think there's too much mid-air flying. I wonder if Master is thinking the same thing.

**_ooOOoo_**

Lancer charged as I aimed the grenade launcher at Archer. Though suddenly Lancer quickly thrown backwards flying in mid-air, man, there's just been too many mid-air flying. And who made it? _Her… _the ponytail girl

_Click! BOOM! _I help myself by blowing up another grenade at the opposing Master. And she went flying backwards in mid-air. See? Too much mid-air flying… okay maybe I helped a bit… okay a lot! But i-i-it's not like I c-can't help m-myself blowing up the enemy's faces r-right?

Lancer stands up and quickly came to my side as the ponytail girl rise up unscathed. You know, I've been thinking… How in the Bloody Hell did she DO THAT!?

"Master," Lancer said, "It seemed that fleeing has become an option."

"True…" I replied, "But what to do next, I mean, considering that I destroyed a neutral zone, killed the jury and moderator, creates a commotion in the common world, and came out in the front page."

I pointed my finger at this daily newspaper, lying on the ground. It said, 'Three Consecutive Explosions Turn the Cathedral Into Dust' then, 'Angry Religious Mob Blaming the Authorities for Incompetence' also, 'A Kid Who Saw A Suspicious Black-Haired Girl Currently Interrogated' and lastly, 'The One to Blame is the One to Kill, Wanted'.

"Hmm… what to do?" I said, while Lancer sat down and read the newspaper casually, "What do you think Lancer?"

"I think we should get some weapons…"

"True," I continued, "And I know just the p-"

_BOOM!_

Archer released one of his glowing-boom-stick, missed and destroyed the wall.

"Tch!"

I sighed, "You right Lancer, let us flee." And without delay, Lancer turned into spirit form. And on my side, I just put my hands into my pocket and pulled back holding a couple of grenades labeled 'For Emergencies Only, Avoid Direct Eye Contact'.

I pulled the safety pins. Archer took another arrow into the bow, while the ponytail girl charged. And here we go. I closed my eyes and my hands quickly covered my ears as the round projectile flying in mid-air. Ooh, another mid-air flying.

_BANG!_

That's the sign. Good thing I stored myself some Flash bombs, comes pretty handy. And I turned my back and started running, away from them.

Chapter 3 End


End file.
